Too Late
by Amanda 385
Summary: Bella's had enough. After years of waiting for him, Edward's gone too far. Will he loose her forever or will he wake up in time to save the love of his life from becoming someone else's?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Now or Never**

 **Bella 19**

 **Alice 19**

 **Edward 23**

 **Jasper 21**

 **Emmett 23**

 **Rose 23**

 **Song for this chapter: Halsey- Now or Never**

"So, I know that I'm new in town but can somebody explain what the deal is with Bella and Edward?" Angela whispered watching Bella walk up the beach to the house to get drinks.

"HA!" Rose laughed "you picked up on that huh?"

"Rose… don't…"

"Oh Please Alice, she's going to find out eventually. Basically, long story short… Edward and Bella have been on and off for years, he's always keeping her on the backburner, and she got tired of it and told him they were done a few weeks ago"

"So wait, they like used to date?" Ange asked

"Not really, Edward is like a man whore, but with B… well he would kiss her and they would like always cuddle and stuff, but to be blunt, he wouldn't fuck her." Rose laughed

"Rose come on you know that there is way more to it than that" Alice yelled

"No its bullshit Al. I know he is your brother, but it's about time she stood up for herself. He has hurt her over and over for years, it's not fair to her anymore. She says no to every guy that asks her out while he's out fucking every girl in town. It's ridiculous and she can do better" Rose explained

"He loves her, it's just…. he has her up on this pedestal ya know? Like he's 23 and she just turned 19. He's always said she was just too young for all of that" Alice whispered "Shhhh she's coming back"

"I can hear you Alice" Bella said shaking her head. She handed each girl a drink and settled back into her lounge chair "I'm guessing you were talking about your brother by the look on your face"

"Just giving Angela the 411" Rose took a long drink of her cocktail

"Yeah, thanks Ro" Bella scoffed laying back and putting on her shades. "The last thing I want to talk about is Edward. I'm so done."

"B come on you know he doesn't mean to hurt you" Alice whined

"Stop defending him Alice. I knew he fucked around, and its hurt me for years, but seeing it…. That's enough for me" Bella sighed sadly

"Wait what?" Ange asked confused

"3 weeks ago we were having a beach party, I got cold so I ran up to the house to get a hoodie out of Edward's bedroom, which is totally normal for us, he always said he loved it when I wore his clothes. When I got there…." Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "When I got there he was…. god the door wasn't even closed all the way I just pushed it open… and there he was getting his dick sucked by Victoria Price." She said a tear escaping her eye, she swatted it away quickly. "I'm so done" She said breaking into a sob.

"Oh B!" Rose sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart I'm so proud of you, you're doing the right thing! There are a thousand guys in this town that would love to be with you. Fuck him!"

"I'm trying so hard… he keeps calling and texting… I haven't responded once" She cried. "Why am I crying over him again? Fuck!" She said swiping at her tears and taking a deep breath she slid her shades back in place and laid back on her lounge chair. "let's talk about something else please"

The afternoon went on this way, the girls drinking and sunbathing, talking about guys, but avoiding the topic of Edward. Later in the afternoon three loud booming voices could be heard on the deck of the beach house, slowly coming closer. Glancing behind her Bella realized it was the guys home from work, heading down the beach for a swim. She groaned laying back down.

Edward stopped short seeing Bella in her bikini laying there looking gorgeous. Hoping she wasn't still angry with him he moved closer kneeling next to her lounge chair.

"Hi baby." He smiled. She ignored him staring straight ahead. "Come on you can't still be mad. I said I was sorry"

"Get the fuck out of here Edward!" Rose yelled.

"Hi too you too Ro." He laughed "You staying for the fire tonight B? We should hang… I've missed you"

"Actually I was just leaving" she sighed sitting up and grabbing her swim cover and bag.

"What, why?" He laughed

"I'm meeting someone for dinner" She said dressing and gathering her things "Ro… if I don't get out of dinner too late, I'll stop by. Later!" She smiled walking off making sure to sway her hips a little.

"B! What the fuck?" Edward yelled his arms spread wide in question. But she ignored him, hopping in her truck and taking off

"How's it feel Romeo?" Rose laughed.

"She's lying… she wouldn't go out with some dude like that"

"Actually Bro, I was there when she met the guy, his name is Garrett and he was super sweet and hot." Alice smiled.

"NO fucking way." He gritted between clenched teeth.

"WAY motherfucker!" Rose giggled. "She's moving on."

"Fuck this…" He growled storming off.

Later that night Edward stood on the deck, puffing on his cigarette, mad as hell. It was after 10 and Bella hadn't showed up yet. He stared down at all his friends coupled up, covered in blankets and cuddling, he had never missed her more. Hearing a car door slam he leaned over the deck where there was a view of the driveway. Bella hopped out of her old truck smiling, dressed sexy as fuck in a little black strapless dress and heels. Alice ran toward her giggling.

"Hey girl! Glad you made it! How was your date?" She smiled hugging her tight

"It was great, he's a really sweet guy" She smiled grabbing a backpack out of the passenger side. "I just have to change quick and I'll come down to the fire"

"Ok! Grab a bottle of wine for us on your way down, there's a couple in the fridge." She laughed running back to Jasper.

Stepping back he heard the front door open and shut. A few minutes later he heard her walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. Slipping inside he quietly slid in behind her, trapping her with both arms on either side of her on the countertop. She froze, wine opener in place and took a deep breath.

"How long are we going to play this game baby?" He sighed in her ear, pushing a piece of hair away from her neck and pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and please don't touch me." She said twisting the wine opener in and pulling out the cork.

"What…. I thought we were still going to be friends" He sighed breathing her in.

"Pretty sure friends don't kiss each other's neck." She ignored him and grabbed a few solo cups off the counter for the girls. She turned pushing him away and headed toward the back door.

"B… Wait!" He panicked grabbing her arm to stop her.

She ripped her arm away angrily.

"FOR WHAT EDWARD?" she yelled turning to face him. "What the fuck am I waiting for?" She cried tears beginning to pour down her face.

He stood there frozen. For the first time seeing how truly hurt she was. He stayed silent, floored by the emotion in her voice, she had never, ever, showed him this side of her before. She had never pulled away from him this way.

"Yea…. that's what I thought" She scoffed, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grass aint Greener

Song: Chris Brown- Grass aint Greener

Emmett watched as Bella collapsed onto the bench across the fire sobbing into her hands. His girl ran to her wrapping her arms around her protectively. She looked him in the eyes, the tears fresh in the eyes of the girl he loved. Bella was like a little sister to her, and Rose was at her limit with Edward.

Edward had been his best friend his entire life, but seeing this, his baby in pain for her friend this way, he finally had hit his limit.

Storming up to the deck where Edward stood smoking, watching the girls he was furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bro?" He yelled

"Come on Emm… what the fuck did I do?" He scoffed taking a drag.

"You're a fucking idiot! Look at her!" He said motioning to the girls huddled together.

"I thought you were on my side?"

"Your side? For real? How fucking old are you?" He yelled "How many times have you told me how much you love that girl? And look at her…. crying her eyes out over you… AGAIN!"

"I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do bro" He sat down taking a long pull of his beer.

"Stop fucking around!" Emmett said sitting next to him. " You know for your years I have had your back, I get it, she was a baby when you guys met. I thought all this time you were right to not start anything yet, but she's not a baby anymore Edward."

"Yea she is…" Edward stared at her down the beach

"No, she's not. Shes 19 and every guy in this town has their eye on her and here you are still doing nothing to keep her."

"Let some motherfucker touch her and see what happens…" He laughed

"This isn't a fucking joke dude! Grow the fuck up! What is it going to take?" Emmett yelled "Your about to loose the love of your life… and for what? A lousy drunken fuck here and there?"

"This coming from a pussy whipped motherfucker" He laughed taking another long sip of his beer a smug look on his face.

Furious, Emmett swatted the beer bottle from his mouth and grabbed him by the neck of his tshirt.

"Listen up fucker. You can pretend all you want that this is about her age, or protecting her but we both know its not. It's about you being a fucking coward. She's it for you, and you know it. Your terrified to start this with her because you know damn well that's the end of your playboy ways." He growled "Say what you want about me, I may be pussy whipped, but at the end of the day I got my girl. She's next to me every night. I got my baby. As for you? Where's your baby at Edward? Where was your girl tonight?"

With that Emmett gave him a hard shove and stormed down the beach to the girls.

Edward sat there floored at his best friends words, letting it sink in.

Over the years he had always loved Bella. They would kiss, make out, he would touch her, make her cum, but he could never take it any further. His baby was too young, she needed time, at least that was what he told himself. For the first time he realized Emmett was right. He was a coward. That sweet beautiful girl terrified him, and his baby, he may have just lost her for good.

Bella cried herself to sleep that night. Text after text, call after call was coming through from Edward. She took off after one drink with the girls, and went straight to her closet when she got home, pulling out the giant black hoodie that belonged to Edward, wrapping it around herself and collapsing into bed in tears. In that little apartment she shared with Alice, she had never felt so completely alone. Sobbing she picked up her phone to see what he had to say for himself.

 _Baby please pick up… I'm so sorry- Edward_

 _Angel If you don't pick up I'm coming over-Edward_

 _ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!- Edward_

 _You know I love you Bella-Edward_

Taking a deep breath she texted Alice that she got home ok and turned off her phone. No matter what he said, that picture of that girl on her knees in front of him…. he was sitting on the bed she had slept in and cuddled with him so many nights, she just couldn't get it out of her head. This time was different. Edward was never going to hurt her again.

Determination set it that night. Maybe she wasn't confident, in fact inside she felt like she was nothing. But she would never let him see that again. She would never be vulnerable to him that way ever again.

She had always believed that she was his. But now… she felt like a woman ready to be free. He would never control her decisions again.

Bella Swan was single. And it was about time she learned what the really meant.

Her tears drying she picked up her phone and turned it back on. opening his last text she took a moment to make sure this was what she wanted. With determination in her soul to never let him hurt her again she texted him back.

 _Stop texting and calling. We are done. I'm blocking your number now.- Bella_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Regret

Song- Nicki Minaj- Regret in your tears

 _Her lips were so soft against his. He had kissed her before but that was it, but this, in his bed with her straddling his lap, he couldn't resist it anymore. She was only 17 but he loved her so god damn much, trying for the last two years to keep it at bay had boiled over._

 _"Do you know how sweet you taste beautiful?" He whispered between kisses. She smiled and giggled. So innocent she had no idea what she was doing to him. "Fuck Bella, you have to stop moving your hips like that…" He sighed_

 _"But why…" She whined_

 _"Does it feel good?" He whispered_

 _"So good… please" She whimpered_

 _"Ok baby… I know… I've got you sweetheart" He sighed giving into her. Slowly he slipped his hand between them and up her thigh, beneath her dress slowly he could feel her shiver in pleasure. "Have you ever cum before baby?" He whispered. She shook her head no and her cheeks flamed red. "It's ok angel just let me show you ok?"_

 _"Please touch me" she sighed as his hand slid over the cotton of her panties._

 _He pushed his hand down over her clit and she moaned, pushing harder he slid down further groaning at the warmth and wetness he could feel through her panties. She let out a woosh of breath and he pushed harder rubbing her up and down again._

 _"Feel good baby?" He asked stroking her up and down again._

 _"Yea…" She sighed._

 _"So fucking beautiful" He sighed pulling her lips back to his. Kissing her deep he picked up the pace, rubbing her harder and faster, feeling her panties get wetter and wetter with every stroke. Her pretty body writhed ontop of him and she was making the hottest little moans he had ever heard. This beautiful girl was becoming his undoing._

 _"Uhhhh" She whined grinding her hips into his hand._

 _Sucking and kissing on her neck he watched her eyes flutter open and closed._

 _"ohhh my god…. Edward" She sighed_

 _"Yea baby? You like that?" He moaned pushing his cock against her he slid two fingers over her clit and began to rub small soft circles against her. "You feel so good in my hands Bella baby"_

 _"Uhhhhh Edward…. more" She bucked her little hips against him._

 _"Fuck baby…. you're going to cum aren't you? Can you feel it baby …. let it go sweetheart, don't fight it" He groaned completely in awe of how beautiful she was rocking against him._

 _She started grinding harder and faster against him and he knew this was it. Baby girl was going to have her first orgasm just for him, and in that moment he swore to himself he would never let another motherfucker see her this way. She was his._

 _Shivering and shattering she clung to him so tight as she came whispering his name. Holding her tight he rocked her little body through it, pushing her harder against his cock._

Edward shot forward in bed at the sound of his alarm. Groaning at the time he laid back down shutting it off. The dream raced through his mid, the memory so precious to him. Last night Bella had basically told him she was done with him. He may never have her sweet beautiful body in his bed again.

That girl. That fucking girl had been driving him insane for years with her perfect little body. And my god she was so sweet… so different than what he was used to. He had always wanted to be with her, but the truth was that he never thought he was good enough for her. His beautiful baby deserved the world and he was Edward Cullen the man whore.

Now he realized it was his own fault. The hurt in her eyes last night was haunting him. The gravity at what he had been doing the past two years hit him hard.

If it had been him who walked in on her with someone else it would have wrecked him. Truth was, those girls, were nothing to him, just a way to avoid taking advantage of Bella or pushing her too far too soon. But now he realized he had hurt her beyond comprehension, that he had destroyed her perfect little heart. That perfect little heart he loved so much and was trying to protect.

And as he laid there all he could think was…. How the fuck do I fix this?

Sitting across from Rose, Bella avoided conversation by shoving her mouth full of French fries.

"So are we going to talk about this? Or are you going to act like a child and avoid it?" She said setting her fork down and throwing her napkin over her empty plate.

"What do you want me to say Rose. I told you, I blocked his number last night. I'm done." She sighed

"I find that hard to believe, but I'm glad your finally being strong and standing up for yourself, it only took 2 years." She laughed "come on B talk to me… this guy was your first kiss… your in love with him"

"And he doesn't love me… it is what it is Ro" She sighed

"God he's a fucking moron." She laughed. "If it makes you feel any better he and Em got into it last night, he's not really speaking to Edward at this point."

"Wish it did."

"Lets go out tonight!" She smiled taking Bellas hands in hers from across the table. "Jasper is spinning downtown, he can get you in … I'll sneak you a drink or two… it'll be so fun"

"Ugghhhh noooo Rose" Bella groaned dropping her head to the table.

"YESSSS. Edward will be there and we will show him what he's missing." She cheered.

Edward sat at the bar sipping whiskey, watching the love of his life dance and spin with Alice. She looked as perfect as ever. Pretty pink dress, heels, makeup, cute ponytail. Guys were surrounding her like fucking animals and all he could do was sit there and drink.

Rose left the girls walking in his direction and he groaned pushing his yankee cap down further to avoid eye contact.

"You ok?" She slid into the bar stool next to him

"You care now?" He laughed

"We have been friends since we were five dude. Ofcoarse I care." She signaled the bar tender for another glass of wine. "Talk."

"Why? So you can tell me I told you so? It hurts enough Ro, I don't need salt in the wound." he sulked leaning over his glass, depressed.

"Look. You deserve this, I hope you realize that by now. But your still my friend, so if you want to talk I'm here." She sighed turning his hat around so she could see his eyes.

"I fucking love her Rosalie." He whispered.

"I know you do. But you can't treat people you love that way and expect them to stick around forever Edward."

"I just always thought eventually… "

"Yea that's the problem Bud… when the fuck is eventually?"

"I know ok!?" Edward yelled "God the thought of her with someone else is fucking killing me…" he groaned glancing back at her on the dance floor. "She's so fucking perfect" He sighed

"She is. Bella is one of the good ones." Rose turned in her bar stool watching Bella dance.

"Do I even have a chance?" He asked

Rose froze glancing over at him, not expecting this. She had never in her life seen Edward Cullen sad, especially over a girl. He looked awful.

"Well, right now I would say no. Because instead of trying to get her back your acting like a child who just had their favorite toy taken away."

Edward sunk his gaze back to the floor ashamed.

"If you love her the way you say you do, why are you sitting here getting drunk instead of trying to change? That girl has loved you for years, while you broke her heart hooking up with other girls. She has never let anyone else touch her Edward. Do you have any idea how fucked up she was after she saw you with Victoria?"

"Fuck." He sighed

"Yea." Rose laughed "Listen to me Edward. If you want her back, its going to take a lot of hard work and change from you. It wont happen overnight. But if you really… really love her you'll put in the work." She sighed picking up her glass of wine and stepping away from the bar. "Here's a start for you … have you ever told her how much you love her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Take a bow

Song: Rihana- Take a bow

 _Crying Bella collapsed into Edwards bed. She had just come from the beach where she found him with Tanya Denali on his lap kissing his neck. Heartbroken she ran off as soon as she realized he saw her._

 _"BELLA" She heard him call for her and only sobbed harder_

 _Throwing his door open he waltzed in and picked her up pulling her onto his lap. She kicked and fought but he wouldn't let her go._

 _"Stop baby." He sighed_

 _"I hate you! Why her and not me? I don't understand" She sobbed into his chest._

 _"Bella she means nothing to me." He whispered "She's nothing baby…not like you… your my princess Bella you know that."_

 _"Than why can't I be your girlfriend?" She cried_

 _"Baby your so young we have lots of time for that, just give me time baby please?" He sighed kissing her hair._

 _"I just don't understand what I did wrong…"_

 _"Nothing! Bella baby your perfect! Please don't think that way" He hugged her tighter "It's just not the right time for us. Baby look at me." He whispered lifting her chin up and wiping away her tears. "No other girl will ever be you, and I promise one day we can be together, we just can't right now sweetheart. Please don't give up on us"_

 _She nodded her head, tears still streaming down it broke his heart. He had to give her something to show her he meant it. Leaning forward he did what he had been dreaming about for months and pressed his lips to hers. She froze and he pulled her closer coaxing her gently she pressed her lips against his harder and he groaned at her sweet taste. After a few moments he pulled away stroking the tears away from her pink cheeks._

 _"That was my first kiss" she whispered embarrassed resting her forehead against his._

 _"Good" He smiled pecking her lips again._

Flowers. There was a new delivery every day and her apartment was flooded.

"Bella what the fuck?" Alice screamed as she walked into the living room to find room for the latest delivery. "Can you just sit down and talk to him already this is ridiculous"

"Yeah, no." Bella laughed pulling out the latest card.

 _I remember every kiss every touch baby, please just talk to me. Your my everything- Edward_

"Look I know he's an ass and he fucked up beyond belief, but please for the love of god put a stop to this." She sighed

It had been three weeks since she even laid eyes on him at the bar downtown. From what she was hearing from her friends Edward was beside himself. He showed up at the door last weekend banging on the door, She had Alice send him away.

That picture in her mind hadn't gone away. She couldn't face him.

"Why should i?" She asked Alice

"Bella he needs to hear it! He needs to know how you feel, not for nothing girl but as much as he is to blame so are you! You knew what he was doing and you stuck around, you let him hurt you over and over and never really told him what it did to you!" She yelled standing up from the couch to hug her. "He needs to hear it Bella." She sighed

"Yeah I guess you have a point." She sighed. For so long she let what he was doing effect her. Her self esteem was in the toilet, she felt like she was never good enough for him, and she never breathed a word of that to him.

Picking up another card off a set of flowers that came yesterday she sighed opening it.

 _I was so wrong, and I know I don't deserve you, but I can't stop, and I wont because I Love You Bella- Edward_

With that she broke, dropping to her knees clutching the card to her chest she sobbed, Alice dropping with her. "How could he write that… he's never even said it… how could he?"

"Shhhh, I know B" She rubbed her back "I know it hurts, and I'm so sorry."

"Love you Al"

"Love you too B"

Edward sighed glanced staring at his phone. Still nothing. He had no idea what else to do. He hadn't seen her beautiful face in three weeks and it was destroying him. All he could think was… how could he have been so stupid? So careless with her heart… with his own? Why did he do it?

"Dude. Stop with the phone already." Emmett sighed dropping down next to him on the couch

"Sorry." He sighed tossing it to the side.

"Alice just texted me, said the girls were coming over to the beach tonight." Jasper said surprised. They hadn't been hanging out as a group much the last three weeks. The girls had avoided the boys beach house like the plague.

"Seriously? Bella Too?" Edward asked excited.

"Yea, dude." He said wide eyed.

"Well this is your chance bro." Emmett sighed "Make sure you make it worth it."

"Fuck." He groaned taking off toward the shower.

Later that night he lay in bed. Emmett said he would text when Bella showed up. He wasn't coming out before then, she was the only person he wanted to see. Laying there he closed his eyes remembering her sweet soft skin, the way she felt in his hands, how good she smelled. Memories flooded his mind.

 _After a few drinks, Bella was wild tonight, usually she was so shy and afraid to push things forward physically._

 _"Please please please" She begged between kisses in that sweet voice. "Make me feel good like last time"_

 _"mmmm baby fuck your killing me. You want me to touch you again?" He moaned watching her body rock and push up underneath him. To his utter shock she pushed him back and sat up, pulling her dress over her head, leaving her only in a pink bra and panties. "Baby…." He sighed_

 _"Please, I want you too Edward…"_

 _"God Bella, your so fucking sexy baby." he groaned, sliding his hands up her soft thighs and up to her stomach. Just like last time he slid his hand between her legs and cupped her pussy pressing down on her._

 _"uhhhhh please" She begged and it absolutely broke him._

 _"Shhhh baby ok…" He pushed again rubbing her hard. Her panties were soaked and he had to have more, to really feel her. He slid his hand back up and she whined. "I'm not stopping baby…. im just going to touch you underneath these, ok?" He said stroking his fingers back and forth over the lace seam of her panties. She nodded her head yes and he slid his hand underneath touching her bare pussy for the first time. She froze nervously. "It's ok babylove, don't be afraid" he soothed her sliding his fingers up and down her soft wet pussy._

 _This time he dipped his fingers inside her just a little bit a few times and she bucked up off the bed._

 _"Come on baby, tell me what feels good. Does it feel good when I push inside?" He whispered between kisses_

 _"mmmm ye… yesss" she sighed_

 _"Like this beautiful?" he asked pumping a finger in and out of her gently. She was soaked and so tight it took every thing in him not to take her right then and there._

 _She nodded her head and he continued slowly increasing his pace. Pumping in and out he was amazed at how precious she was to him, loving that he was the one making her feel this way, that she trusted him this way._

 _"Mine baby, every pretty inch of you is mine Bella." He whispered sucking and licking down her neck._

 _"I'm yours Edward…. Love you" she whispered as she came._

Edward groaned cumming hard into his fist.

"Fuck" He groaned as the real world came back to him and the sadness came back over him. It wasn't real, she wasn't here with him in his bed. Cleaning himself up he was fighting tears. He needed her so badly, just to hold her in his arms.

His phone went off a few minutes later, Emmett alerting him that the girls just pulled in. He took a deep breathe threw on his hat and hoodie and swung open his door. Stopping short, there she was ready to knock on his door.

"Ummm hi" she said beautiful as ever

"Bella…" he sighed reaching for her. At first she stepped back, but quickly changed her mind jumping into his arms and hugging him tight. She was sobbing and clutching at him, picking her up gently she wrapped her legs around him. Closing the door he backed up to sit on the bed squeezing her tight.

"I hate you." She cried

"I know baby, I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bella pulled back, it felt too good to be held by him. She couldn't go down that road again.

"Listen Bella, I know I fucked up beyond belief, that the last two years I haven't done right by you. I can't take it back, but I want things to change baby…"

"Edward stop." Bella sighed "I know your sorry, but it doesn't change anything."

"Things could be different." Edward whispered reaching for her

Bella scooted back out of his reach.

"I can't even touch you now?" Edward sighed

"I think…. I think going forward we should just focus on being friends Edward." Bella sat up strait ready to be strong.

Edward froze, staring into her eyes, he could tell she meant it.

"You know we aren't just friends B. There's so much more between us, there always has been we can't just pretend baby" he said moving closer to her.

She stood up backing away from him before he could touch her again.

"I can't Edward. I ignored what you were doing to me for so long, but seeing it that night… it changed things for me. I can't get it out of my head."

"Look I'm sorry you had to see that, and not that its an excuse but I was drunk, I'm not even into her, shes just always there"

"Stop!" Bella yelled "Are you serious? You don't even get it Edward."

"Bella…"

"No listen to me! I've had enough, you broke me Edward. I have nothing left to give you. My feelings have changed. I want more than this!" She cried

"I can give you more now Bella I swear…" He reached for her but she moved away again.

"Its too late! I want a man who wants me always, not when nobody else is around. I want to be enough for somebody!"

"You are enough… baby it was never that" Edward whispered completely heartbroken that she felt that way.

"Look Edward, this is done. I want us to be friends, I'll always care about you. But I need to move on."

"Move on?" He asked shocked "Bella I swear to god if I see you with somebody else I'll fucking kill them"

"Your such a hypocrite." Bella scoffed wiping away her tears, she stood strong. "I hope we can be friends, I really mean that Edward. But I'm done." She said before turning and walking out the door.

Bella walked out on the deck to find Rose waiting for her in one of the lounge chairs, a glass of wine ready and waiting for her.

"Hey Girl" She smiled "How'd that go? I heard yelling…"

"Not great…. I told him that I was done and I just wanted us to be friends" She sighed

"Wow… ummm honestly I didn't see that coming" Rose said shocked

"I just can't anymore Ro" Bella took a long sip of her wine and rested her head back on the lounge chair closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"You really think your like… totally done?" Rose asked

"Yeah…. I just …. I mean I'm still in love with him, but it's not good for me. Going out with Garrett the other night only made me see it clearer. To have a guy take me on a date ya know? Like I have never had that, I feel like … looking back, that I've missed out on so much"

"Well that's fair, and I mean I guess you have."

"All this time, I've been looking at you and Emm and Al and Jasper and I want that so bad, it's all I've ever wanted with him and not once have I ever felt like he wanted that too." Bella shook her head "This is for the best"

"Are you going to see him again?" Rose asked

"Yeah, he called me last night and asked me out again. He's taking me to dinner tomorrow"

"You sure your ready to date? I mean maybe you should take some time to get through this Edward shit"

"No it's time, I'm not giving Edward anymore of my time."

"Evesdropping.. really dude?" Jasper laughed walking into the kitchen.

Edward stood there over the sink, the open window in front of him he heard Bella and Rose's entire conversation and he was devastated. She really meant it this time.

He groaned turning to face his best friend.

"Did you guys finally talk?" He asked. Edward nodded his head taking a long pull of his beer. "And how'd that go?"

"Oh It went fucking great!" He groaned sarcastically. "She wants to be friends!" He scoffed

"Well that's not so bad"

"Your kidding me right? It's a fucking joke man there's no way I can be just her friend"

"Look, I get it ok, but I think Bella is right. You put her through a lot the last few years, I think she needs to get out there on her own"

"What the fuck man?!"

"Just listen, she's been sitting on the sidelines all this time. Everyone in town sees her as Edward's girl. She's never dated, never just been Bella."

"I don't want her to date!" Edward sighed, pain searing in his chest at the thought.

"Obviously, but to be fair, you have never once taken her out dude. What did you think was going to happen?" Jasper laughed "You need to accept this, give her the space she needs. Maybe if you do that things will work out for you guys in the end"

"I can't just sit back and see her with some other guy. Just the thought of it makes me want to kill someone. Fuck!" He groaned slamming his fist down on the counter. "Thinking about someone else touching her…."

"Edward your being such a hypocrite." Jasper laughed "What your feeling right now, is what you made her feel for the last 2 years. Stop thinking about yourself and think about her for a second"

He was right, and Edward knew that, but that only made it hurt that much more. Turning to look back out the window at the beautiful girl he loved he chugged the rest of his beer. There was no way he could let her go. No matter what she said this wasn't over.

The next night Bella and Garrett walked along the water toward the car after another great dinner.

When they reached the car Garrett pushed her up against it, and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers, his hands gripping her hips.

It was different, but really good. The first time she had kissed another man. It made her feel sexy and desired, it had been a long time since she felt that way.

The moment was interrupted by Bella's phone, signaling that she had a text.

 _Hey B! Going to the club at 10 if you guys want to meet us, I would love to meet this guy!- Ro_

"Sorry" She whispered blushing.

"It's ok" he whispered "Everything alright?"

"Oh yea, just my friend inviting us to meet them out…. we don't have to" She rambled

"I don't mind, I'm not really ready to let you go yet" He smiled giving her lips a sweet peck.

"Really?" Bella smiled, excited for him to meet her friends. "It's not far from here we could really just walk"

Bella walked into the club holding Garrett's hand. She led him up the side stairs to where her friends usually congregated.

"Bella!" Angela called her over.

"Hi girls!" Bella smiled, pulling Garrett to her side. "Garrett, these are my friends Angela, Rose and Alice"

"Nice to meet you ladies" He smiled "Want a drink sweetheart?" He asked

"Sure, just a white wine please" She smiled up at him. He dipped down and kissed her gently before walking back down the stairs to the bar.

When Bella turned back to the girls, she could tell by the look on Rose's face that something was up.

She pulled Bella to the side and whispered in her ear

"What are you doing here?" She asked sounding panicked

"What? You invited me!"

"Fuck! I know, I didn't think you would come and that was before…." She trailed off

"Whats wrong?"

"Edward got here about 2 minutes before you!" She whispered clearly freaking out. Looking around myself I found his eyes on me instantly. Glaring at her, he sat on one of the couch's a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had his hood up over his yankee cap. She could barley see his eyes but she knew without a doubt that he was angry, he had seen Garrett kiss her.

This was night was not going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV:

Furry. That was the only word I could use to describe this feeling. I watched that motherfucker kiss her, wrap his arms around her and everything in me was screaming to kill the fucker. The worst part was seeing her smile at him, she enjoyed it, she actually had feelings for this tool.

"Dude. You gotta calm down" Emmett said refilling his glass with whiskey. "I know you want to kill him but that will only make things worse."

"If that were Rosalie…." I scoffed

"I would have decked him by now" Emmett grunted "I get it. But if you go over there and do something stupid she's going to pull even further away from you"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful, fuck she always did, but this time it was for him. His arms slid around her waist handing her a drink, they swayed back and forth. Even my little fucking sister was laughing at his jokes. Then he leaned down pushing her long hair away from her neck and kissed her, right there in that spot he knew too well she loved, and the furry turned to rage.

Edward shot up out of his seat, ready to beat the preppy motherfuckers ass. Emmett shot up next him pulling him back.

"Bro … don't do it. I promise you your going to regret it." He said holding him back

"Nah… doubt that." Edward pushed. "Look at that motherfucker putting his hands all over her"

"Lets just get out of here." Jasper came to his side

"Jasper is right. Either sit down and take it or leave, its not worth getting fucking arrested dude."

Edward sat back down, downing his drink and pouring another. It seemed like hours went by as he watched his girl being felt up by some other dude. The drunker he got the worse he felt. His heart was aching, and the depression set in around him.

"Come on bro, your drunk lets get out of here before something bad happens, please man." Emmett sat down next to him.

"That's my baby Emmett. Do you understand that…." Edward groaned putting his head in his hands.

"I know bro. This is fucking killing you, why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"Because its all my fault. I deserve this." He shook his head glancing back up at Bella, who was now sitting on Garretts lap.

"Your right, but you don't need to watch this shit, lets go" He said " I think you need to walk some of this alcohol off" Emmett laughed.

Edward stood to follow him. Unfortunatley they had to pass the girls to get down the stairs to the exit.

"Guys wait! I'm ready to go!" Rose called out. She grabbed her purse saying bye to the girls. Alice kissed Jasper, deciding to stay behind. Fucking traitor that sister of mine.

Looking to my left I caught Bella's eyes. She knew how much this was hurting me, I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was practically pleading with me to not be angry. I put my hand over my heart and shook my head at her taking a step back.

Garrett must have caught onto something. Suddenly he pushed Bella to the side on the couch next to him gently and stood up extending his hand to Edward.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Garrett, Bella's boyfriend" He introduced myself.

That was all it took. I saw red. Glancing behind him Bella looked panicked Standing up to step between them. But it was far too late for that.

Looking back at the fucker I glanced down at his extended hand and scoffed.

"Boyfriend huh B?"

"Edward don't." She pleaded

"Fuck that!" He yelled "Look at this preppy motherfucker! Seriously baby, this is what you want?" He laughed.

Garrett took a step forward pushing Bella back behind him.

"What's your problem man?"

"My problem?! You've got your hands all over my girl, that's my fucking problem, and if you step to me one more time I'm gonna lay your ass out" Edward yelled pushing Garretts chest backward

"Oh I get it, you're her ex? Well I don't blame you for being so pissed off then. I would be mad too if I let her get away." He laughed

Instantly Edward lunged at him. Emmett stepping in to grab him and pull him back.

"Dude you should back up, he's not playin" Emmett warned Garrett

"Oh please" He laughed "Bella please don't tell me you dated this loser"

"Garrett please don't lets just go" Bella said pulling his arm toward her.

He glanced down at her smiling. "Your right, lets go back to my place" He smiled, glancing back at Edward to make sure he heard.

"You Motherfucker" Edward growled. He lunged again, this time Jasper helping Emmett to hold him back.

"If I were you I'd get the fuck out of here asshole. I'm not gonna be able to hold him much longer, and he's not some preppy boy with a silver spoon up his ass" Emmett yelled.

Garrett laughed sliding his hand down Bella's back to rest on her ass.

Before he knew what was coming, Edward had thrown both Emmett and Jasper aside and his fist connected with the right side of his face.

"Shit!" Alice yelled. She and rose pulled at Edwards arms and neck trying to pry him away.

Finally after a few more hits, Emmett managed to pull him away. He was completely unharmed while Garrett spat blood on the floor and wiped at the blood trickling down his face from a split eyebrow.

"Jesus Edward" Bella cried running to Garretts side.

"Don't come for me motherfucker." Edward growled

"Edward we gotta go before the cops get here come on man" Emmett pulled him down the stairs racing out the door. They ran as fast as they could toward the beach house.

BPOV:

Garrett angrily threw his car door shut still holding a towel to his split eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that happened" She whispered "I didn't know he was going to be there"

"Seriously Bella, you hang out with this kind of trash?"

"He's usually not like that I swear" She sighed "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" He laughed angrily pulling the car onto main street.

"I'm sorry" She sighed

"Oh I think your friend Edward is the one who will be sorry when he hears from my lawyer" He grinned

"Hey… to be fair you were definatley goading him Garrett." She said shocked at seeing this new side to him.

"Are you defending that loser?" he yelled

"No, just…. we could have just left when I asked you to." She argued "You told him you were my boyfriend and insinuated we were going home together Garrett."

"Are you fucking kidding me Bella? That guy attacked me like a wild fucking animal. Fucking Trash." He mumbled

"Please, just take me home." Bella sighed

EPOV:

Pushing through the front door angrily I went straight to the kitchen turning on the sink to my bruised knuckles. Hissing in pain as the cold water washed the blood away.

Emmett came in behind me laughing.

"Seriously dude as much as I didn't want you to fight him, that dude was asking for it"

Edward laughed, glad his friend could at least understand.

"Fuck. I haven't had that much fun in years!" He said.

Looking down at his hand in the sink, seeing his split knuckles, the rage bubbled back up.

"FUCK" He screamed turning and smashing his fist through the kitchen wall. Breathing heavily he stormed into the living room pulling his tshirt over his head and holding it to his bleeding knuckles.

Minutes later Rose came through the door, followed by Alice and Jasper. Taking one look at him she stomped into the kitchen coming back with an ice pack she sat down next to him. Taking his hand in hers she pressed the ice to it.

"Shit" He hissed in pain.

"Been awhile since I had to clean up your wounds Masen." She laughed

"Thank you." he whispered

"Don't thank me. He deserved it."

Edward looked over at her and realized that since the moment she sat down Rose had been desperately trying to hold in her laughter. As soon as they made eye contact she broke laughing hysterically

"I mean you really fucked his ass up!"

Edward laughed. She could be a bitch, but Rose was like a sister to him.

"Fuck I was starting to like the guy, but the way he was goading you… what a douche bag."

At that Alice finally broke along with the rest of them laughing hysterically.

"Seriously though bro, you can't do shit like that. You have a record. If you get arrested they will throw your ass in jail. You'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges."

Alice was right, when I was 18 I was out of control and as a result was on probation for a couple of years. One more fuck up and I was going to do time.

"I know. Sorry Al" He sighed

"If your knuckles start to swell let me know and I'll take you to the emergency room in the morning. I'm going to bed." She said grabbing Jaspers hand and storming down the hall to his room.

Rose's phone beeped and she pulled it out checking a text.

"That was Bella, she's home safe." She sighed

"She's probly going to hate me after this." Edward said leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"I just hope she saw what we saw. That guy's an asshole." Emmett said angrily.

"Yea well so am I" Edward sighed, the depression coming over him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, how did things end up with you and Garrett the other night?" Rose asked as we walked down the sidewalk toward the shop space Alice had decided to rent.

"Not so great." I sighed avoiding eye contact "He was being such a dick, why did he have to goad him like that?"

"Not for nothing B… but anyone can see the sexual chemistry between you and Edward. That preppy boy was trying to claim his territory" Rose laughed

"God… and what the fuck was Edward so angry about? I had to see him flirt with other girls for years!"

"Bella…" Rose sighed not wanting to hurt her friends feelings. "He's in love with you and I know he fucked up and he totally doesn't deserve you, but its fucking killing him. He tried so hard to ignore him, but we both know it's not in his nature." Rose stopped grabbing her friends hand "Don't get mad but…"

"Oh god, what now?" Bella groaned

"Nothing it's just, can you honestly say it wasn't super fucking hot the way Edward went at him?"

Bella blushed and covered her face with her hands not wanting to admit it.  
"Ro, how the fuck do you always just read me like that it's not fair!"

"It's a gift!" She laughed "Come on! Tell me you didn't completely swoon at the way he was defending your honor or whatever."

"God what the hell is wrong with me" Bella groaned turning away from Rose and continuing down the sidewalk. "I want to hate him!"

""I know, and I get it girl. But you can't force the kind of love to just go away. You two are doomed" Rose laughed catching up with her.

"You're supposed to be my friend, you know lift me up when I'm down and shit?" Bella punched her in the arm.

"No I'm supposed to be honest, and I always will be, with both you and Edward. I love that punk ass, he's like my brother. I mended his wounds the other night."

"Oh please what wounds? Garrett didn't even get a hit in" Bella groaned embarrassed

"He's a pussy Bella."

"Rosalie!"

"Sorry not Sorry." She laughed "You can pretend all you want that you're into him but I know better. He is sooooo not your type girlfriend. And as far as wounds go… He split all his knuckles and then I'm pretty sure he broke a couple after he punched our kitchen wall when we got back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's not doing so great with this whole 'you dating' thing. You going to see Garrett again?"

"I don't know, he called yesterday but I haven't called him back yet."

"Because you're not into him B. Your only dating him because you wanted to prove to yourself that you could move on. End it with the poor guy before he falls in love with you." She laughed

* * *

"Helping my sister set up her new shop was at least distracting. She hadn't brought up Bella or the fight yet which impressed me, but I was suspicious that she was only holding her breath until I finished putting together the clothing racks I was working on.

"Last one Ally, where do you want it?" I groaned

"Left front Bro" She smiled taking another of her original designs off the rack next to her to steam.

"After setting it down Edward watched his baby sister. She was in all her glory, this had been her dream since they were kids.

"I'm proud of you Al." He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"EWWWW, your all sweaty Edward, and where's your shirt?" She whined

"It's hot as fuck in here, and how about a thank you?" He laughed pulling her tighter as she squealed trying to escape.

The bell over the front door dinged as someone walked inside. They both stopped looking up.

Of coarse Alice had failed to mention she invited Bella to stop by.  
"Thanks a lot Al." He hissed at her. Pissed, he walked to the back room to grab his shirt and keys. It wasn't that he was angry with his sister, but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried to leave her alone, she was always there, and seeing her beautiful face everywhere was killing him.

"Shit, Edward wait I'm sorry I didn't think you would still be here, time got away from me." She ran after him

"It's fine, sorry I'm not mad at you Ally." He sighed throwing his shirt on and hugging her tight. "I'm so fucking proud of you! Call me if you need help with anything else ok?" With a quick kiss to her forehead he charged back through the shop, passing Bella and Rosalie and out the front door without even looking up.

Something had to give. If he had to deal with seeing her all the time, especially with the new boyfriend, he was going to get himself into trouble again, and that was not something he could risk. Not even to beat the shit of that little bitch Garrett.

* * *

"Fuck! This sucks!" Alice followed her brother as he ran out the door.

"Is that because of me?" Bella whispered

"No shit, Bella!" She groaned

"I'm sorry, I'll go." She sighed

"No! I'm sorry Bella, it's not your fault." Alice sighed hopping up onto the counter next to the register. "I'm serious, if it's anyone's fault it's his and he knows it. This is just difficult for the rest of us ya know?"

"Yea, look I'll stay away from the house for a while. Here… I brought you this to say congrats. Let's just meet for dinner or something when you have time" Bella rambled shoving the bottle of champagne awkwardly into Alice's arms with tears in her eyes. "I love you and I'm so happy for you" She said turning to leave.

Rosalie jumped as she tried to run for the door.  
"No more running, we're friends, let's talk about this. Alice is right, but we have to figure this out because we all love each other and this is hurting everyone." Rosalie sighed pulling her friend into a hug and rubbing her back.

" I'm so sorry you guys" Bella cried.

"Nooooo …. B" Alice sighed running to join them and wrapping her arms around her two best friends.

"I shouldn't even be crying this is your big day Al!"

"Oh shush you!" she laughed.

"I think we just all need to be more careful, maybe set some ground rules until things aren't so freshly fucked up with you two." Rose suggested "For example Alice, maybe we should give them both a heads up if the other is going to be around so they can make the decision if they want to see each other without being blindsided?"

"Yea… totally, that was my bad." Alice agreed  
"And for now Bella… maybe we should keep Garrett and Edward separate. Edward can't afford another run in like that, and when he see's you together he freaks the fuck out." Alice asked

"Ok, yea, you guys are right." Bella looked to the ground embarrassed.

"And I'll speak to Edward about running in the other direction when you walk in the door. Among other things…." Rosalie sighed.

"Thanks guys." Bella whispered hugging her friends tight.

* * *

Edward showered and dressed that night with a heavy heart. It was Thursday, Bella always came over to have wine with the girls on Thursday. Inevitably we all ended up hanging out by the fire outside. It was always just the six of them on those nights, but it hadn't been in a long time now… too fucking long since he sat on one of those big deep chairs with baby on his lap snuggled in a blanket.

8 Months ago:  
"Where's Bella" Edward groaned opening another beer. All his friends sat with their girlfriends by the fire, and it made him miss her something crazy.

"She said she might not make it tonight, I asked why but she never responded, probly has a test or something, you know how she is about studying" Alice replied

Edward picked up his phone immediately to text her.  
 ** _How dare you leave me here by myself baby._**

Hitting send he prayed she would respond. Being away from her was like torture these days. She wasn't a baby anymore and it was getting harder to remember why they weren't together. Truthfully, she was the only girl he gave a shit about.

"Bro, I'm gonna go roll up, want to help" Emmett said with a wink.

"Sure" He laughed following him up to the house. "Dude that wasn't subtle at all, you can't wink for shit."

"You're in deep shit with Bella." Emmett whispered walking into the kitchen to roll a joint.

"What the fuck did I do now?" He groaned.

"Look, you can't say that I told you, I was kind of eavesdropping on her and Ro the other night. I guess she was on her way home late from the library the other night and she saw you outside the bar with that Victoria chick hanging all over you and you were walking toward her apartment. B was like hysterical crying bro. You gotta stop this shit dude"

"Fuck, that's not even what happened Em. She's a nice girl and she was drunk, these creepy guys were watching her all night and my shift was over at the bar, so I offered to walk her home. I seriously just made sure she got in ok and came home. Come on dude, we had a beer at like 12:30 that night when I got home, my shift ends at 12, you know I wasn't doing shit."

"Look I know that, which is why I'm giving you a heads up right now. I can't go defend you to Bella because I'm not even supposed to know this and I'm not gonna fuck up my relationship for your non-existent one with Bella." He laughed

"How is it Non-Existent?"

"She's not your girlfriend Edward" Emmett got serious looking him dead in the eye. "Sooner or later, she's going to want that, and if you don't give it to her it's going to break her heart."

"You don't know what you're talking about, what Bella and I have is so much bigger than this boyfriend girlfriend bullshit"

"Does she know that?" Emmett laughed passing him the joint.  
His phone vibrated then.

 ** _Busy._**

That's all it said. Fucking Busy?  
 ** _Don't be like that, I miss you. What's wrong baby?_**

I thought so, but maybe not." I sighed, staring at my phone praying for her to answer.

"Bella's not like the other girls you fuck around with, she grew up poor with a shitty mother and father who had to work so much he was barley around. She's shy and insecure, she can't handle your bullshit bro." Emmett sighed puffing on the joint.

 _ **I'm sure Victoria Price is available to fill the void. Goodnight.**_

"Fuck." Edward groaned reading her message. Emmett was right.


	8. Chapter 8

I have had several chapters of this story written for months now but was afraid to post them. Please realize this story is based on personal experiences i had and it is not easy to put it all out there. There have been a few people who have written terrible reviews to this story and for months i have let it deter me from continuing. After a lot of thought i have decided to not let a few online bully's stop me from doing something i love. I will be posting several new chapters in the next few days. I hope there are at least a few people out there that will enjoy it. If not, please just don't read it and move on to something else. Let's stop with the hatred kids.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Breadown

Song: Mariah Carey- Breakdown

8 months ago:

Bella jumped out of her sleep feeling the bed dip beside her.

"Shhhhh baby it's just me" Edward whispered

"What the fuck?" She gasped "How did you get in here?"

"I stole Aly's keys" He laughed

"Get out" she sighed lying back down and closing her eyes

"Baby don't be mad at me…. I've missed you so much the last week…" His arms wrapped around her from behind.

Ignoring him Bella pushed his arms off of her and tried to go back to sleep.

"I know what you saw and I'm sorry I don't even really remember it I drank too much…." He sighed again wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

"Please don't do this to me …" Bella whispered, fighting back the tears as hard as she could.

"Fuck… Please don't cry" He whispered nuzzling his nose into her neck and breathing in her sweet scent. "I'm so fucking sorry … god I don't know why I'm such an asshole." He sighed relaxing his grip on her.

"I'm so sick of this, I don't know how much more I can take Edward. You're always sorry, but you still hurt me again and again…." She cried breaking into sobs and curling in on herself.

"Fuck…" Edward sighed pulling her back into him again and rolling over so he was on top of her. "Bella I know I'm a fuck up…. but please give me a chance to be better for you, I promise it won't happen again, just please…."

Looking into her beautiful eyes he knew something had to change. Truthfully he didn't know why he was fucking around so much, she was perfect, and everything he ever wanted. All of his friends had long time girlfriends and for the most part seemed perfectly happy. But something always held him back when it came to Bella.

With the exception of Alice and Rosalie he had never had any type of relationship with a woman. His mother disappeared when he was young and his father died of a drug overdose when he was 12. He and Alice went to live with his Uncle Carlisle afterward and he had been single the entire time, only recently marrying.

Still, it was no excuse to hurt her this way. Wiping away her tears, he knew it was time to make her his for real, but the idea scared the shit out of him. Could he be a ….. Boyfriend?

"Please stop hurting me…" She whispered sounding so broken.

"I'll do everything I can baby, I promise." He sighed, his hands slipping down to her toned legs, which were bare, she only wore the tiniest little shorts to sleep. Her skin was so soft he groaned sliding his hand down her thigh.

"How would you feel… if you saw some guy hanging all over me… kissing me…"

"Fuck baby don't do that to me" He groaned the idea of it turning his stomach

"If it happens again…"She stopped catching her breath as his hands slowly rubbed up and down her thighs, skimming beneath the hem.

"It won't."

"If… If it does….. I'm…I'm done Edward" She gasped as his hands slid higher

"I'm sorry baby, just please let me make it better" He said kissing down her neck to her chest. Pulling aside the small tank top she wore he sucked her pretty pink nipple into his mouth.

"That's not fair…" She sighed

"Just let me make you feel good" He sighed kissing down her belly, his fingers tracing back and forth across the lace edge of her panties.

"Edward, what…. what are you" she gasped as he slid her panties down her legs.

"Shhhh baby" he said pressing his lips to her clit. "Let me kiss it better"

His tongue snuck out roaming over her clit before sucking it into his mouth. He couldn't show her in words, but he would do his best to show her physically how much he adored her.

She tasted fucking incredible and he could barely control himself, sucking and licking on her as much as he could.

"You're so perfect baby" he sighed in between licks "and you taste so god damn good" he groaned

Present day

EPOV:

Every day that went by without seeing her was hard. But seeing her… was so much harder. After the fight, I realized I couldn't do this anymore not just to myself but to her as well. She didn't ask for any of this, I was a fucking asshole, and that was nobody's fault but my own. Seeing her with that preppy motherfucker only made it worse.

"Hey bro…."Emmett said walking through the door. "What was so fucking urgent?"

"I'm going to New York; can you take me to the airport tomorrow night?"

"Oh, going to visit Uncle C?"

"No, I mean like … I'm leaving, for a while at least" I sighed looking away from my friend.

"Dude you can't be serious" He laughed

"I am, this isn't good for me …. and it's definitely not good for her. Somethings gotta give."

Silence surrounded them for a moment and I could tell he hated the idea.

"Fine, I'll support you on this… under one condition" He sighed

"Let me guess…. you have to talk to Ro first?" I laughed

"She loves you and she would never forgive me if I let you leave without even saying goodbye to her" Emmett yelled. "Fuck.. and what about Alice?"

I sat back on the couch downing the rest of my beer. Emmett was right and I knew it, but I had to go and for once I was going to do it the right way.

BPOV:

I was so fucking late and Rose was going to kill me. She invited me over for dinner a few days ago and said it was important, I was kind of assuming at this point she was either engaged or pregnant, the way she was badgering me about it.

Running in the door I immediately knew there was something wrong. One look at Rose, that's all it took. Walking into the kitchen she turned from the stove to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy but she faked a smile for me.

"Hey…." I hugged her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…. fine just chopped an onion sorry" She rambled turning back to stir her sauce.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked

"No B… just um…. fuck…. we need to talk" She whispered

"What's going on Ro?"

"Look I think you should go talk to Edward"

"You're serious? Since when Ro, you're always telling me to leave him alone…"

"It's not like that just …. Fuck… please go talk to him… like now." She said her eyes scrunching in frustration

"Ok, Fine" I said pouring myself a glass of wine. I walked down the hall and knocked on the partially open door to Edwards room "Edward?" I asked sticking my head inside a bit. What I saw floored me. Two Suit cases filled with clothes, and Edward in his closet filling another.

"Hey Beautiful" He sighed

"Going somewhere?" I asked confused

"New York" He sighed

"Oh! Visiting Carlisle… that's so great is Aly going with you?" I asked

"No… ummmm not visiting…. moving actually" He said avoiding eye contact

"Oh my god! You guys finally convinced them to move out here? That's so great Edward"

"No…. I mean…." Edward sighed finally making eye contact "I'm the one who is moving Bella."

Silence filled the room as their eyes met. At first I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but I knew after a few moments that he meant it.

"After what happened at the club…. Baby, I just ….. this isn't good for you and neither am I" He sighed "Maybe if I leave you can have a normal life….. without me."

"What? NO! You don't need to leave its fine…..we can figure it out Edward we just need time" I cried

"No amount of time is going to change the fact that I'm an asshole, or how much I've hurt you, all I can do is get the fuck out of the way so you can have a good life without me interfering." He sighed running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Or before I get arrested for beating the shit out of that asshole you're dating"

"I don't…. I just don't understand, please don't leave… please" I begged, breaking into a sob and damn near dropping to my knees.

Edward wrapped his arms around me holding me up.

"I Love you Bella" He sighed. "All these years I've been so selfish, I won't hurt you anymore baby."

"You can't be serious… what about Aly? She needs you…."

"We already spoke this afternoon and she knows, besides she has Jasper" He sighed

Breaking down I sat back onto the bed covering my face with my hands. I was prepared to live without him until I realized what that actually meant. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts as Emmett stuck his head through the door.

"If you want to make your plane we gotta get going bro" he said not looking me in the eye

"Yeah, I'll be right out." he sighed handing Emmett two suit cases.

"You can't go" I cried

"I have to Bella. Please don't forget I will always love you. I just want you to be happy baby." He sighed

His hands landed on either side of my face and I cuddled into him, but when I opened my eyes he was crying and reality came back to me.

"Don't" I whispered

"I love you baby…" He sighed before turning and walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Rihanna-We Ride

6 months ago:

BPOV:

The last couple of months had been different, Edward had been attentive and I hadn't seen him with a single female anywhere near him since that night I saw him with Tanya outside the bar. As much as I was fighting it, I was starting to believe what he said when he stole Aly's keys and crawled into my bed that night.

Every night it had just been the six of us. He would wrap us in a blanket by the fire, just like my friends and their significant others and for the moment I started to seem like maybe, just maybe, we could have that kind of relationship to.

I had been resistant still, with the exception of the few kisses he managed steal, we hadn't gone any further physically. I was so afraid of my own feelings, afraid of how much I loved him, and if he hurt me again I knew deep down that would be it. I would break.

After I finished my wait shift tonight I headed home for a shower to wash the sweat off from the crazy busy night we had. As I walked in the door my phone dinged and I couldn't help but smile hoping it was him.

 _ **I miss you baby when do you get home?-E**_

 _ **Just walked through the door, going to shower-B**_

I laughed walking into my bedroom and stripping the sweaty clothes off of me one piece at a time.

 _ **Please tell me you need help washing your back-E**_

I giggled glancing up to see myself in the mirror. Something about the way he spoke to me always made me feel so sexy, seeing my reflection, in just a lacy pink bra and panty set I smiled feeling so fucking confident for once. Turning to the side I posed letting my hair down and sucking in my tummy to look my best, I snapped a picture.

 _ **No thanks, I think I'll take care of myself tonight-B**_

I sent it, followed by the sexy picture and walked into my bathroom laughing.

Before I even finished undressing my phone buzzed again

 _ **The fuck you will baby. I'm the only one who gets to take care of you-E**_

 _ **Goodnight Edward-B**_

I laughed sending my response and climbed into the shower.

Sure enough after a nice long hot shower and drying off, I was applying my favorite body butter when I heard a pounding on the door. Ignoring it I reached for my phone to see several messages from Edward.

 _ **Baby don't play with me. That picture? What the fuck baby girl…-E**_

 _ **I'm trying to be a gentleman Bella.-E**_

The next text was less than a minute later.

 _ **Nope. On my way.-E**_

Giggling I combed my hair out and wrapped the smallest towel I could find around my body before running to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked smiling

"Baby girl…." he groaned. Looking through the peep hole I could see the frustration on his face, his jaw was clenched tight and his arms were outstretched on either side of the doorway.

"Nope nobody hear by that name, you must have the wrong door buddy"

"Bella if you don't open up, I will break the fucking door down." he groaned

"Well that's not very nice." She sighed.

"Please Princess?" He groaned.

Blushing at my favorite nickname I slid the chain lock out of place and opened the door barley an inch before he pushed his way through. His arms immediately wrapped around the back of my thighs lifting me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"Are you trying to kill me beautiful?" He groaned his hands sliding toward the edge of the tiny towel barley covering me. "I was with the guys when you sent that picture… what if they had seen? I would have had to kill one of my best friends."

I smiled laughing placing my hands around his cheeks.

"So you didn't like it?"

"Bella… that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen" He groaned carrying her toward her room kissing her neck. "Besides you cumming for me"

"Edward!" I said shocked slapping his arm, blushing so hard.

"Shhhh …. you haven't let me kiss you yet." He sighed sitting on her bed with her straddling his lap.

"I didn't know you wanted to. You've been so different lately…." She sighed playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I'm trying baby…. I want to be with only you…." He smiled running his hand through her hair to rest on her chin pulling her mouth to his. "Please let me kiss you beautiful"

She smiled nodding yes and that was all he needed pulling her as tight as he could against him as their lips pressed together. She slipped her tongue out against his bravely hoping to show him that she wanted more.

Groaning he lost control ripping the towel from her body and turning quickly to lay her back against the bed. She pulled at his shirt desperately and he took the hint pulling it over his head. The second her fingers pressed to his chest and stomach he hissed in pleasure, trying desperately to hang on to some kind of control and not fuck the shit out of her.

"Edward please… It's been so long since you've touched me…" She begged

"I'm right here baby." I smiled unbuckling my jeans and dropping them to the ground. He got into bed next to her lying on his side and pulling her in close. His hands slid up her juicy thighs, then in between her legs groaning at the wetness there. "Fuck…."

"I can't cum without you…." she whimpered embarrassed. "I've tried I just can't"

"Damn baby…" He sighed cupping her wet pussy in his palm for the first time in months. "It's because you belong to me baby, your body knows it…. now I just need to work on that beautiful heart of yours."

Slipping a single finger inside her he groaned at how tight and wet she was. He had tried so hard to be a gentleman, but something had to give, she had been teasing him for weeks now.

"Do you want to cum princess?" He whispered. She let out a relieved sigh and nodded her head yes wrapping her arms so tight around him. "I'm here baby, let me take care of you."

Gently I rubbed her up and down before letting a finger sink into her wet as fuck little hole. She gasped and bucked her hips as I kissed and sucked at her beautiful tits. I groaned loosing complete control, the feel of her so tight around my finger was way too much.

Sitting up I pushed down my boxers. Her eye's fluttered open and she gasped seeing how hard I was for her. She looked excited, then scared and I smiled knowing what she was waiting for.

"Not tonight baby…. but soon I promise" He sighed laying back against her his cock resting against her wet pussy. Kissing her softly he shifted his hips grinding against her softness. "I just want to cum with you tonight baby."

"It feels so good…. oh my god…. Edward…" She whimpered.

Pushing harder I rubbed my cock against her beautiful cock, loving how she soaked me with her wetness. Fuck it felt incredible and I planned on cumming all over my beautiful baby tonight.

"Look baby… look how beautiful we are together" he groaned sitting back so she could see them together.

"Uhhhh" She moaned "I'm gonna cum"

"Good girl… cum on my cock baby" I growled rubbing up and down on her harder, desperate for her to cum on me.

Her arms clutched at me pulling me closer her lips pressing into my neck in a soft kiss as I felt her little body tense underneath me.

"So beautiful …. cum baby"

As she came down, fluttering her eyelashes her chest heaving up and down with deep breaths, a beautiful smile on her face I lost it. Grinding my cock against her as hard as I could I came harder then I ever had in my life all over her beautiful pussy.

"Fuck…." I groaned collapsing next to her and pulling her close. She was already half asleep and I smiled at the dreamy look in her pretty eyes.

"Tired baby?" I asked. She smiled and nodded nuzzling into my chest and wrapping her legs around me. "Sleep beautiful"

As she drifted off to sleep he watched her, realizing for the first time that he could do this, he could be good for her, he could be her boyfriend, the only man for her. All he had to do was get the balls up to ask her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Halsey- Without me

 _ **Present:**_

 _ **EPOV:**_

Waking up the first morning in New York was scary, no friends. Just Uncle Cal and his wife Esme. The dreams about Bella only seemed to get worse; memories rocked my sleep all night.

If I could go back 2 years I would do everything different. I was an asshole, but more than that… I ruined the best thing that ever could have happened to me and now I was here, in New York … alone.

Putting on some clothes I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs to join my family for breakfast.

"Good morning nephew" Carlisle laughed as I walked to the coffee pot.

"Thanks Es… "I groaned swallowing my first sip and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Are those pancakes for me?"

"Of course they are!" She smiled excited "I always love having you kids here!"

"Hey! Those are mine! This is bullshit he's been here for like 5 hours!" Carlisle yelled

We both laughed and she grabbed my cheeks kissing them both.

"Be a dear and grab a plate for your uncle, Edward"

"Yes Ma'am" I laughed giving Carlisle the finger behind her back.

After a delicious breakfast I helped Esme clean up in the hopes she would feed me this way every day.

"So do you want to talk about whatever it is your running away from?" Carlisle said joining me on the couch a few minutes later

"Nope. Just missed your sorry ass."

"Bullshit. You hate New York." He laughed

"Not as much as I hate myself right now." I sighed

"What the fuck is going on with you E" He sighed "I'm fucking worried, are you in some kind of trouble again? Everything was going so good…"

"No… Fuck no, I'm sorry to worry you." I said patting him on the back

"Ok so it's Bella then…" he laughed

"What the fuck makes you think that?" I scoffed

"Seriously?" He laughed

"Fine. It's Bella." I sighed closing my eyes and resting my head back against the couch.

"So…. you fucked it up." Carlisle stated bluntly

"Yup." I sighed "You know me…. the big fuck up."

"Stop that shit" He growled and slapped him upside the head. "What'd you do?"

"I…. ummmm…"

"Oh, so you were fucking around? You cheated on her?"

"I wouldn't call it cheating…. we weren't like boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Well there's your fucking problem right there. How the fuck old are you Edward? That girl gave you her heart years ago, if the situation was reversed how the fuck would you feel? She trusted you with her heart and you fucked around with some other girl? That's cheating, no matter how you put it. I thought you loved that girl?"

"I do… fuck I really do."

"Well then why did you do it?"

"Look I don't know, the last 6 months before this everything was so good. I did everything right and then one night I got high and just fucked up and she saw and now she fucking hates my guts and is dating this preppy Harvard looking motherfucker who wears polo fucking sweaters and then I hit him because well he touched her fucking ass right in front of me…"

"Whoa slow the fuck down Edward"

Groaning I leaned forward resting my head in my hands. Tears springing to my eyes.

"Hey…." Carlisle softened hearing him choke on a sob. "Edward…. It's gonna be ok we'll figure this out alright?" He said wrapping him in a hug in shock having never seen his nephew break down like this.

"She's just… she's everything and I can't fix it, I lost her and it's just fucking everything to me" he sobbed.

"Relax … were going to figure this out" He sighed pulling his nephew into his arms

 **BPOV:**

"So do you want to come back to mine, we could open a bottle of wine… you could stay the night" Garrett smiled leaning over the passenger seat placing kisses down her neck.

"Oh… thank you but I should really get home, I have a long day at work tomorrow and Ally was kind of waiting on a movie night"

"Ok…." He sighed annoyed sitting back into the driver seat.

"Are you angry…." I asked embarrassed, what the fuck was wrong with me? He had been so sweet to me.

"No, it's cool." He said not making eye contact.

"Ok." She said unclipping her seat belt completely mortified.

"Wait Bella," He sighed gently grabbing her arm before she could exit the car. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked

"What? No why would you think that?"

"It's just, you seem like you're not willing to let this go any further then a kiss or two. I don't want to pressure you at all I just want to make sure your even still interested because its starting to feel like I'm in the friend zone."

"No Garrett… shit I'm sorry I'm just not that experienced dating ya know? I think I just need a litte more time and patience then you are used to." I sighed looking down at my lap embarrassed

"Ok, I'll wait. Just talk to me Bella, don't shut me out ok?" He asked turning to face me pushing some hair away from my face. It was so sweet I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, smiling so high.

"Thank you Garrett. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Ok baby." He sighed.

Climbing out the car my smile disappeared, my stomach turning at those words coming from his lips. It wasn't right, just didn't belong.

Rushing into the apartment she felt sick. Of course Alice was still wide awake waiting for her.

"How was it!" She jumped up excited

"Fine." I sighed, slipping off my heels and throwing them across the room.

"EASY! Those shoes weren't cheap boo! And what the fuck do you mean Fine?" She laughed walking into our attached kitchen and pouring me a huge glass of wine. "Don't roll your eyes at me from the look on your face I'm gonna say you could use this."

"It was a great date really…." I sighed

"But…." Alice laughed

"He asked me to come back to his apartment and I just wasn't feeling it, when I said no he got all upset and started asking if I like put him the friend zone or something…"

"Well, have you?" Alice laughed

"What no… I mean… maybe… fuck I don't know!" I cried. Tears burst from my eyes and I lost it.

"B… what the hell…. "Alice whispered wrapping her arms around her "What's wrong booboo?"

"He called me baby…." Bella hiccupped between sobs.

"Ok… is this your inner feminist coming out or something? Cause Edward like always called you that and you never cared…" she laughed "Oh shit…." She gasped realizing what she just said.

"I hated it. Like it literally repulsed me Aly. It just felt so wrong"

"It's just so soon B… Edward's only been gone a few weeks" Aly whispered. Bella just sobbed harder.

"I just talked to him today he's sad too B. If you want to move on Bella I totally understand and you have every right, but if you want him to come back all you have to do is call him and ask and I know he would jump at the chance to be with you again"

"No. I can't, he'll never love me the way I love him" She cried

"Oh Bella…" Alice sighed knowing full well it wasn't the truth but couldn't blame her friend for feeling that way. "Listen, maybe you should take some time to get passed this? Dating right now might just be too much, I mean Garrett seems nice and everything but please don't force it B."

"Yea…. maybe your right." Bella sighed.

 _ **4 months ago:**_

 _ **BPOV:**_

In all the years I had been sneaking in this club underage it was the first time I had done so under Edward's arm. The second he saw the dress I chose for the club tonight he insisted we stay home, but I wasn't having it.

Yes, we had been spending more time together without any other girls or bullshit getting in the way, but never out in public, just around our group of friends. I wanted more, and if he didn't want me, I'd prove to him someone else would.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look?" He groaned biting his fist and groaning, he wrapped his arms around me as we found our way to the bar "I'll get us drinks baby…. stay close to Ro ok?" He whispered in my ear then laid a soft kiss to my neck before walking away.

"Fuck him let's dance…" Rosalie said with an evil smile on her face, grabbing my hand and dragging me onto the dance floor.

We made it through one song when I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a sweat smell that was most certainly not my Edward came over me. I tried to turn around but was pulled back even tighter

"Fucking let me go." I cried

"Ohhhh come on, the way you were dancing all slutty like that… you wanted it" He groaned biting down on my neck as I tried to fight him off.

His teeth sunk into me seconds before I felt arms pull me away. Looking up I realized it was Rosalie holding onto me. 

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Yea but ewww… what the fuck was that…."

"Shit Bella… step back "She yelled in panic pushing me back.

Looking up I realized Edward had the guy against the floor with his hands around his neck.

"That's my girl you had your hands on Bro…." He screamed lifting the guys head up and smashing it back against the floor.

"Edward!" I cried reaching for him only for Rose and Ally to pull me back.

The bouncers approached pulling Edward off of him aggressively.

"Wait!" I cried grabbing one of the bouncers arms "That guy he assaulted me, he grabbed me and I asked him to let go and he wouldn't and he bit my neck!" I rambled pointing to the place on my neck that was stinging so badly.

Quickly the bouncers let Edward go and pulled the other from the ground leading him toward the exit. Edward walked toward me hesitantly and I lept toward him.

"Are you ok?" I asked so scared wrapping my hands around his cheeks pulling his face toward mine.

He kissed me so soft and sweet a huge smile on his face.

"I'm fine baby, he didn't touch me" He sighed wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you ok?" he grimaced his hand grazing over the mark on my neck.

"Yeah… just grossed out." I sighed sinking into him.

"Shhh baby…. come here" He groaned pulling my lips to his. "Thanks for getting me out of trouble baby, that was so fucking cute the way you defended me"

I smiled and laughed, but knew deep down that the kind of violence I had just seen him display was not ok. I wasn't afraid of him, but I was definitely afraid for him.


End file.
